


I love you, Master!

by PoisonKratos00



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKratos00/pseuds/PoisonKratos00
Summary: Esta es una serie de One-shot de diversas parejas de Fate (Principalmente del género Shonen-Ai) ¡Espero que lo disfruten!
Relationships: Avicebron | Caster of Black/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Emiya Kiritsugu/Irisviel von Einzbern, Emiya Shirou/Gilgamesh | Archer, Emiya Shirou/Matou Shinji, Emiya Shirou/Ryuudou Issei, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Sakata Kintoki|Berserker, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Solomon | Caster, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 2





	1. La sorpresa (Ritsuka/Kintoki)

Ritsuka jadeo al sentir los dientes morder firmemente la piel de su cuello.

-“Kintoki…”-Susurró, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gemir por las manos que apretaban sus glúteos.-“No seas tan bruto por favor”-Pidió pero al sentir como el sirviente arrancaba bruscamente su camisa de un burdo y cruel tirón, haciéndola añicos en el proceso, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que su sirviente no estaba interesado en obedecerle.

Aparentemente, estaría otra semana sin poder caminar.

El rubio le agarro del rostro con la misma mano que había hecho añicos su prenda superior, para así poder unir sus labios en un beso pasional. Uno de aquellos en los que Kintoki usaba sus dientes para morder sus labios y la lengua para sacar a bailar la suya, uno de esos que hacía que Ritsuka se derritiera cual arcilla en las manos de aquel hermoso sirviente que tenía la dicha de llamar novio.

Kintoki lo levanto del suelo de un solo movimiento, obligando a su maestro a enrollar sus piernas en su cadera al mismo tiempo que se estremecía por sentir la fría y dura pared contra su espalda.

Quizás esta vez no caminaría por un par de meses.

-“Ritsuka…”-Murmuró el rubio suavemente, la única prueba de aquel fogoso beso fue la estela de saliva que aún mantenía unidas sus bocas. Ritsuka no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como Kintoki decía su nombre, cuando ellos se quedaban a solas en su cuarto podían ser ellos, podían hacer lo que quisieran.-“L...lo lamento creo que esta vez fui muy...”

-“Esta bien”-Dijo simplemente colocando su pulgar sobre los carnosos labios de su amante, aparentemente Kintoki finalmente había notado que su mordida más reciente había comenzado a florecer en un brillante rojo.-“Ya va a comenzar a curarse”-Dijo deleitándose por como la piel de su pulgar sentía la suave y sedosa superficie de los labios de aquella leyenda con aires de delincuente.

Esta vez, fue el pelinegro quien inicio el siguiente beso pasional.

Las manos de Kintoki lentamente comenzaron a acercarse a su pantalón, agarrando los bordes con brusquedad pero el maestro de cabellos negros estaba tan ensimismado en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando que simplemente no iba a molestarse en quejarse. Desgraciadamente, cuando parecía que sus pantalones iban a tener el mismo destino que su pobre camisa, un golpeteo hizo que se detuvieran.

El golpeteo delicado de un puño contra el metal.

Ambos se miraron perplejos, en completo shock y a pesar de que Ritsuka iba a gritar algo, cualquier excusa que se le ocurriese para que esa persona no entrase su voz murió al sentir el clic de la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y una persona conocida para ambos apareció en esta, ambos pensaron que había llegado su fin.

-“Maestro, mamá se enteró que no te sentías muy bien y por ello decidí….”-Las palabras de Raikou se murieron al ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo entre su maestro y su querido hijo adoptivo.-"¿Q...qué está pasando aquí?”

-“¡Mamá!”-Dijo el berserker sorprendido pero aquello no fue suficiente para sacar a Minamoto No Raikou de su estupor.

-“¿U...ustedes dos est...estaban por… iban a?”

La pareja se miró unos segundos sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer a continuación. Ambos habían decidido no sacar a la luz el hecho de que ambos eran pareja por el momento y por lo tanto no habían planeado que hacer si alguien lo descubría.

-“ _Esto es muy malo…_ ”-Pensó el de cabellos azabaches mientras Kintoki suavemente le ayudaba a que sus pies tocaran nuevamente el suelo.-” _De todas las personas… nunca me imaginé que Raikou-san nos pillaría_ ”

Ritsuka sabía que Raikou no podría dañarlo, para ella era como si de un hijo se tratase pero el no saber cómo podría reaccionar por su papel como Berserker causaba que se sintiese muy nervioso.

-“Ritsuka… ¿Qué hacemos?”-Preguntó el rubio bastante nervioso, al igual que su maestro comprendía que la mujer delante de ellos era el equivalente a una bomba de tiempo.

No podían escapar, Ritsuka era muy consciente de ello y por lo tanto no les quedaba nada más que confrontar todo esto de frente.

-“Hablemos…”-Dijo simplemente tomando la mano del rubio berserker para darle un pequeño beso.-“Todo va a estar bien”-Dijo mientras suavemente le soltaba e iba hacia el otro berserker japonés.

-“Maestro…”

-“Raikou-san, lo siento por sorprenderte tanto”-Dijo el joven maestro mientras tomaba la bandeja de las manos de la mujer.-“Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias en traerme el desayuno pero me gustaría saber si podrías quedarte y hablar sobre esto”-A pesar de que la pelinegra aún no salía de su estupor, no dudo en asentir.

Luego de aquello, Ritsuka dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche y le extendió a Raikou su silla de escritorio para que pudiese sentarse mientras él y Kintoki se sentaban uno al lado del otro en la cama, tomando sus manos.

-“Mamá, lo siento”-Se atrevió a decir Kintoki, se notaba gravemente avergonzado.-“Sé que debí habértelo dicho antes pero no encontré un momento adecuado para hablarte de esto y bueno…. esta no ha sido la mejor manera para que lo descubrieras y lo lamento mucho”

-“Kintoki...”-Susurró la mujer pero antes de que pudiese seguir el rubio le interrumpió.

-“Ritsuka… quiero decir, el maestro y yo, estamos saliendo desde hace un par de meses”-Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia que tomo por sorpresa a los dos azabaches.-“Lamento si con esto te he fallado de alguna manera pero amo mucho al maestro y no pienso separarme de él”

-“Y...yo también lo siento”-Dijo el mago imitando a su amante.-“A pesar de que sabía que debías de ser la primera en saberlo simplemente no dije nada, por favor Raikou-san no te vayas a enojar con Kintoki, toda la culpa es mía”-Se atrevió a decir.-“Yo también amo mucho a su hijo y por ello mismo quiero que me des tu bendición para poder estar con él”

Los nervios de Ritsuka estaban a flor de piel, no podía evitar sentirse aterrado por lo que pasaría a continuación y por ello mismo, como si por mero reflejo se tratase, apretó un poco más su agarre sobre la mano de su amante berserker.

Pasará lo que pasara no soltaría aquella mano, antes muerto que hacer aquello.

Ambos se atrevieron a levantar un poco la cabeza al escuchar una suave risilla.

-“No estoy enojada”-Dijo la mujer soltando una suave risilla entre palabra y palabra que lentamente, para horror de ambos se convirtió en sollozos.-“¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!”

-“¿Q...qué?”-Murmuró el rubio sorprendido mientras sentía como Raikou abrazaba fuertemente a ambos, haciéndoles sentir como sus huesos crujían por su poderosa fuerza bruta.

-“Mis dos lindos bebes son tan adorables”-Decía entre lágrimas mientras repartía besos en sus rostros, besos que causaban cosquillas en las mejillas del azabache.-“¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, son perfectos el uno para el otro!”

-“E...entonces…”-murmuró Ritsuka, tratando de no quedarse sin aire por el poderoso abrazo de mamá oso que Raikou le estaba dando a la pareja.-“¿Nos das tu aprobación?”

-“¡Por supuesto que sí!”-Dijo la mujer mientras de golpe su rostro se ponía serio.-“Pero deben de prometerme una cosa ¿Si?”

-“Lo que sea”-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-“Denme muchos nietos por favor”-Pidió la mujer con una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

Por su parte, la pareja no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente ante aquellas condiciones.


	2. Piropos (Cú Chulain/Ritsuka Fujimaru)

-“¡Hey, maestro!”-Al escuchar una voz llamándole, el joven maestro de Chaldea no pudo evitar voltear encontrándose con uno de sus primeros sirvientes.

-“Hola, lancer”-Dijo el joven sonriéndole. Le agradaba mucho ver a su querido amigo y compañero de armas.

-“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?”

-“Por supuesto”-Dijo el maestro.

-“¿Qué tan avanzada es la ciencia aquí?”-Aquello hizo que el joven arrugase un poco el ceño.

-“¿Disculpa?”

-“¿Qué tan avanzada es la ciencia?”-Repitió sonriendo ladinamente.-“Ya sabes porque aún no puedo acostumbrarme a ver a un bombón como tú caminando por aquí”-Dijo dándole un coqueto guiño con el ojo izquierdo y una fuerte nalgada antes de ponerse a correr por los blancos pasillos de Chaldea, dejando al pobre Master completamente avergonzado y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-“ _¿Q…qué acaba de pasar?_ ”-Se preguntó a sí mismo, las mejillas sin perder el potente calor que se había apoderado de ellas.

Aquello había sido extraño, no sabía porque su servant actuaria de tal manera tan repentinamente pero, una parte de él, no podía negar que se había sentido bien escuchar que el héroe celta le dijese aquellas palabras.

De cualquier manera, aquello fue solo el inicio.

La siguiente vez que el lancer de largos cabellos azules hizo otra cosa similar fue en el almuerzo del día siguiente. En aquel momento Ritsuka había estado tomando agua, tarea que no dejo de lado por más que sintió que le tocaban el hombro, limitándose únicamente a voltear a ver quién quería hablarle.

-“¿Maestro, por qué no está bajo arresto? Es un criminal muy peligroso ¿No?”-Preguntó el lancero de azules cabellos causando que el muchacho escupiese su bebida.

-“¡¿Qué?!”-Exclamó, causando que algunos de los servant cercanos tomasen interés en aquello.

-“Robarse los corazones es un delito ¿Sabe?”-Dijo el perro de culan lanzándole un beso con la mano.-“Pero por ser tan guapo creo que se lo voy a perdonar esta vez”-Antes de que Ritsuka pudiese contestarle algo a su camarada de cabellos azules, el lancero recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de su archer rojo.

-“¿Qué pulga te ha picado ahora, lancer?”-Cuestionó el moreno de cabellos albinos mirándole con cierta molestia.-“No ves que tus estupideces molestan al maestro”

-“¡No te metas en donde no te llaman, archer!”-Exclamó el de cabellos azules molesto, girándose para confrontar a su eterno rival.-“Únicamente estas celoso porque el maestro me da más atención a mí que a ti”-Aquello fue suficiente para causar una pelea entre ambos sirvientes, aunque afortunadamente esta no duró mucho gracias al hecho de que el joven master logro frenarlos usando sus sellos de comando.

La siguiente vez que su primer sirviente hizo otro comentario fue en medio de una misión en el caluroso desierto de Egipto.

En aquel momento, el joven de cabellos azabaches no podía evitar extrañar el frio ambiente de Chaldea pues aquel abrazador calor era mucho para él. A pesar de ello, hacia un esfuerzo para aguantar, pues no podía dejar que algo como eso obstaculizase su rol como maestro o su misión de salvar el mundo.

-“Maestro”-Dijo el hombre de cabellos azules acercándose, sacándole de sus pensamientos.-“¿Necesita una sombrilla o algo para tener sombra?”

-“No, muchas gracias por preocuparte”-Dijo sonriéndole con gratitud.-“Enfoquémonos en terminar esto para así volver a casa”

-“Ya lo creo”-Concordó el lancer.-“Mientras más rápido acabemos esto, más seguro estará de este letal sol y agobiante calor”

-“¿Por qué te preocupas de golpe por el calor?”-Preguntó curioso, era cierto que era pálido pero su piel no era tan delicada.

-“Bueno, el sol derrite los bombones”-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente al ver que el rostro del mago se había cubierto de un brillante carmín.-“Sería una pena que mi maestro se derritiera por este cruel sol”

-“Otra vez con eso…”-Murmuró Ritsuka entre molesto y divertido, sin omitir una pizca de vergüenza que estaba creciendo en su ser.-“No creo que sea tan atractivo como para merecer tales halagos, lancer”-Aquel comentario hizo que el semi-dios celta arrugase el entrecejo con notable disgusto.

-“¿No lo cree?”

-“No quiero ofenderte, me siento muy feliz de que pienses así de mi pero…”-Desgraciadamente, las palabras del joven master se vieron cortadas por un fuerte tirón de su camisa, el cual fue seguido por un fugas beso cortesía del gran guerrero.

-“No quisiera ofenderlo maestro”-Dijo el lancero con su coqueta sonrisa.-“Pero creo que debería revisar esos hermosos ojos que tiene, me parece un sacrilegio que no pueda ver su gran belleza”

-“Lancer…”-Antes de que pudiese decir algo, uno de los dedos del más alto tapó sus labios suavemente y con una delicadeza que no parecía capaz para alguien que con un solo movimiento de su lanza podía arrancarte el corazón.

-“Maestro…”-Comenzó el de cabellos azules mientras su mano libre comenzaba a descender traviesamente por su cadera.-“En todos los años que viví, he visto muchas mujeres bellas, hombres incluso, pero de lo que estoy seguro en que no hay nadie, ni va a haber, alguien que sea más hermoso que usted, por dentro o por fuera”

Ritsuka simplemente se quedó mudo ante aquella declaración, en todo el tiempo que había estado con aquel sirviente, en todo el tiempo que habían luchado hombro a hombro, nunca se había esperado que le viese de tal manera.

Pero no por ello, la felicidad que estaba carcomiéndole podía ser omitida.

Por ello mismo, suavemente y con cuidado, retiro el dedo que silenciaba sus labios para luego tomar el rostro de su dueño y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-“M…me parece que ya no voy a necesitar mi corazón para vivir”-Dijo Ritsuka, las mejillas aún más rojas que antes de darle aquel beso a su querido compañero. Al ver la perplejidad con la que le veía el perro de culan, decidió proseguir.-“Porque… ahora lo que necesito para poder seguir viviendo es a ti”

Aquel simple comentario fue suficiente para que el lancero de azul soltase una risilla.

-“Se supone que yo soy el de los piropos”-Dijo abrazándole por la cintura, sin dejar de reír suavemente.

-“Si vamos a estar juntos, yo también tengo que hacerte sentir bien ¿No?”-Preguntó tímidamente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del contrario en un intento de no dar a ver el potente rojo que ahora cubría su rostro.

-“Creo que si…”-Dijo el lancer sonrojándose suavemente.-“Pero se me ocurren mejores maneras para que…”

-“¡Oigan!”-Las palabras del lancero fueron cortadas por una voz femenina que ambos conocían bien.-“Esto es muy bonito y todo pero… ¡Recuerden porque vinieron aquí en primer lugar, la misión es primero!”-Les regaño Da Vinci, causando que ambos se sorprendiesen y aterrasen a la vez.

Seguramente recibirían un castigo después de esto pero aquello a Ritsuka no podía importarle menos.

Mientras volvían a emprender la marcha, el joven de cabellos azabaches tomo suavemente la mano del lancero.

Siempre que estuviera con lancer, con su Cú Chulain, todo estaría bien.


End file.
